


T on Tatooine

by zandalorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Medical Clinic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandalorian/pseuds/zandalorian
Summary: Young Luke Skywalker goes to the Mos Eisley clinic to start medically transitioning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably contains medical inaccuracies, apologies.

Luke fidgeted on the bench, kicking his heels rhythmically against the stone beneath him. On a bench across from him, and elderly Rodian gave an irritated grunt. Uncle Owen, sitting beside Luke, put a gentle hand on his knee.

“Easy, Luke. You’ll have your turn soon enough.”

Luke pouted, but crossed his ankles, attempting to keep his legs still. He knew there weren’t many clinics in Mos Eisley, and even fewer real doctors, but that didn’t stop him from wishing the other occupants of the waiting room had chosen a different day to need medical attention.

Soon, the doctor entered the room, Luke straightened up, despite knowing he and Uncle Owen weren’t next. Instead, a Bith with a very small child was ushered in, and Luke counted how many more people were between him and the doctor. Four, after the Bith. He frowned and bit his lip. Four was too many for him to remain patient for. He pulled his legs up beneath him, sitting on his feet to keep them still.

Slowly the queue before him dwindled, until the doctor finally gestured for Uncle Owen to enter the main room of the clinic. Luke could feel his heart beating faster, and he worried he would fall over on the walk to the door, his legs were shaking so badly. _Could anyone else tell?_ he wondered. He sighed in relief once the made it into the room. He was so _close_.

“What brings you here?” The doctor asked Uncle Owen curtly, glancing at a data pad.

“My nephew,” Uncle Owen started, putting a hand on Luke’s shoulder, “Wants to start taking hormones.”

“What sort?” The doctor asked, glancing between Luke and his uncle.

“Testosterone.” Luke said breathlessly.

The doctor nodded, making a note on the pad. “How old are you?”

“I’m eleven.”

“Alright then.” The doctor said. “If you would let Twobee take your height and weight?” they said, as a medical droid came over towards them. Luke nodded, stepping towards the droid. While the droid measured him, the doctor spoke to Uncle Owen.

“I have a trial amount here you can take today, and I can order a new supply monthly, which you can pick up. If your nephew wants anything more than the hormones, you will have to got to Mos Espa. They have greater medical resources than I do, and it would be safer for him.” Uncle Owen nodded, taking careful mental notes.

As the droid finished with him, it beeped at the doctor, telling them the measurements it had recorded. The doctor inputed them into the pad, then turned to Uncle Owen.

“I can send you the instructions for taking it, along with the correct dose size, if you provide me with a data address.” Uncle Owen did so, and paid the price she asked for. Luke gave a sigh of relief when the price was reasonable, and wouldn’t impact the family to badly.

The droid, which Luke hadn’t noticed leaving, he was so involved in what the doctor and his uncle were saying, returned and extended an arm to him, holding a small container.

“This is the correct dosage for someone of your height and weight.” It told him. “Please return in one month so we can check how your body is reacting.”

“Thank you” Luke said, carefully taking the case. He then thanked the doctor, and Luke and Uncle Owen left the examination room. The elderly Rodian from before glared at him, and Luke smiled back. Nothing could ruin his mood right then.

As soon as they left the clinic proper and had walked a reasonable distance, Luke jumped into the air and whooped. He turned to Uncle Owen, grinning broadly. His uncle smiled at him, and ruffled his hair.

“C’mon, Luke, let’s get back to the speeder and go home.”

Luke nodded enthusiastically, cradling the case in his hands.


End file.
